The Wand Waver
by MJMMudblood
Summary: His Life had not been perfect, but then whose had ? R
1. One

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If I did I'd be one rich cat, dig ?)  
  
One  
  
He sat in the dark. A mere shadow of his former self. He sat in the dark and waited. Just waited. This was it. End of the line. His life had been a big build up to this. The good versus the evil. The epic showdown. It would all happen tonight. In this basement. This foul smelling basement. This basement filled with rats, old wine bottles and useless, forgotten Muggle items.   
  
He lit a cigarette in the darkness and suddenly there was something visible to the naked eye. A little red light that sat in the air like the sun early in the mourning waiting to be told it can come up. He took a long hard drag. The smoke filled his lungs and the feeling of completeness returned to his heart. It had been on Muggle undercover training that he had discovered the wonders of the so called "Pack of smokes" and he had never turned back. It would all go down tonight.  
  
The preparation was complete and although this was a good thing, the chosen one hated it. Having nothing to do did not suit him. He preferred to be busy. But now he had nothing. Nothing but his cigarette and the time slowly running out. But he would soon have something to do. Something that would change the world forever.   
  
Or end him. 


	2. Two

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If I did I'd be very very happy)  
  
Two  
  
Four years before  
  
The wind hit his hair and blew it into his face making it hard for him to see. Not that it could get much harder. He followed. Slowly up the mountain he went right at the man in black's heels. It was almost time. The snow fell in spits and cover his head and shoulders, the sun tried to peek over the mountain range and failed. This was it. It was finally going to end.   
  
They reached a ledge and the man in the black rolled over onto his hands and knees. He stared at the Wand Waver and for the first time in months he shivered and cringed at the ghost like face before him. The criminal with his hair as white as his face and his two beady eyes, like miniature emeralds, stared hard at him and then he saw it. The man in black was smiling at him.  
  
And why shouldn't he ? He had killed 23 wizards and 11 Muggles before fleeing to the mountains and now he would kill the Wand Waver, right here on the mountain side. There was no time to prepare, the man in black pulled his arms from underneath the rocks and he fell. At first it was dream like, and then it made sense. He would die trying to stop evil. Just like his hero. But not today he thought as he hit and snow cushion and lie comfortably. Not today. 


	3. Three

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If I did I'd be rich and famous)  
  
Three  
  
The thoughts bounced slowly round in his head and suddenly the Wand Waver realised he was unable to get rid of them. All sorts of events fluttered through his head and just like the smoke in the air they lingered. Thoughts of going to school, fighting battles and his love. Oh his love. That was a raw subject and at that point the Wand Waver stood up.  
  
He walked slowly to the door a checked it was locked. He knew it was locked. But it was something to do. And then he returned to his chair. None of the thoughts had left him. None at all. Instead they had become more magnified and the Wand Waver could suddenly remember every taste, every smell.  
  
It was late. But he did not fall asleep. He wouldn't dare. Not now that he was so close. The Order were counting on him. Months, no years, of planning had gone into this one night and now it would all pay off. Now Voldemort would die. 


	4. Four

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If I did Hermione would be less annoying )  
  
Four  
  
The Wand Waver fell. He fell down hard and he scrapped his knee and elbow. He cried. Long and hard and then his farther arrived to calm him. He liked his farther not just because they were farther and son but because they were teacher and student. He sat on his knee and his farther spook calmly rubbing his head. His farther smelled of liquorish and sliced meat.  
  
"Did I ever tell you the story of the greedy fish ?" His farther asked through his beard. The young boy shook his head. His farther paused to take a sip of wine before continuing. His son mimicked him with his pumpkin juice.   
  
"There was once a great pond." His farther began. "A pond so big that the Merlin himself was said to have created it." The Little Wand Waver grinned. Merlin had been a great wizard. Why would he have dug a pond ? "And in this pond there sat three fish. A black fish, a gold fish and a white fish. The white fish could not swim. He was small and weak, but the gold fish pitied him. So every day when the fish were fed." The boy grinned again, Merlin feeding fish. "The gold fish and the black fish would swim to the top of the pond, get their share and the gold fish would share his food with the white one."  
  
The Wand Waver's farther paused to take another sip. His son stared up at him. Eager to hear the rest.  
  
"So it came to the end of the week. And Merlin's food supply was down. He was hungry, almost to the point of starving. Suddenly the fish in the pond looked very tasty. And do you know which fish he ate ?"  
  
The young, soon to be Order member, shook his head.  
  
"He ate the black fish, as he was the fattest. And what does that prove ?"  
  
Again the young one shook his head.  
  
"That the saying nice guys finish last isn't true at all." 


	5. Five

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If anyone says that I do, ignore them.)  
  
Five  
  
The mountain was as cold as ever as the sun slowly deteriorated. It had been three hours since their last confrontation and still the Wand Waver climbed. And climbed, and climbed. He was hungry. His stomach screamed for attention and his fingers mumbled about the heat. It had to be minus ten at least. Frost sat on the wizards hands and face. In a few more hours he would be dead. Unless  
  
And there he was. The man in black. His hair clashing with his clothing and his face a deadly shade of the both of them mixed together. But the Wand Waver showed no fear. He stared at him. The man in black stared back. For a moment it seemed like the fourteen day hike had been for nothing.  
  
"Why didn't you Apperate ?" The Wand Waver asked. Nothing. But it didn't matter. He knew why.  
  
"Why didn't you give up ?" The man in black asked, His voice the sound of pure evil, screechy yet strong. The Wand Waver felt no need to answer. Again they both knew the answer. And then it hit him. Like a cold bucket of water in the face, Like a wounded owl strikes the floor, like...  
  
He had no wand  
  
"You have no wand." The thought changed into word in the man's mouth. The statement was cold. Almost as cold as the climate but not quite. And then the grin. A smile. But not one that you would expect. Far from the childish giggle of a school girl, far from the look you get from a lover who received the correct present. The smile was evil. The look of death. 'He's got me,' The wand Waver's mind told him, 'I've fallen into the stupidest trap on the face of the planet.   
  
"And then it hit him. Not a thought but a spell. It hit him in the eye and he fell. He fell forever. He fell to hell and back and then to hell again. He fell and fell and fell.  
  
And Fell. 


	6. Six

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. But anyone who wants to give them to me is welcome to do so.)  
  
Six  
  
"Allie Moody." The voice seemed to sit in the air. Maybe it was because it was his own or maybe it was the high expectations. He froze for a second and then took a step forward. And then it was called again. "Allie Moody."  
  
'I'm coming women,' his mind shouted, 'Hold your hairnet.' The teacher was ugly Moody decided as he walked to the stool at the front of the great hall. Many people pointed at him. He didn't care. Point all you want, I'm talented, deal with it. The ugly teacher (Was it professor Trent or Dalton, he had studied the latest edition of Hogwarts a history, he just did remember.) moved the sorting hat as he stood up.  
  
'Please be Griffindor' His voice shouted.  
  
"Oh this is difficult." The hat muttered  
  
'No it's not, Griffindor.'  
  
"Your very smart, a genius even, perhaps Ravenclaw"  
  
'No, Griffindor you stupid hat.'  
  
"But then you are ambitious, perhaps Sly-"  
  
"Don't you even dare." Moody said, loudly, too loud. The whole hall stared at him and for the first time he felt the eyes. Really felt them like pin pricks on his cheeks.   
  
"The it's gonna have to be..." The time stood still. 'Say Griffindor then.'  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
And the Hufflepuffs cheered. At first he refused to believe it. It was a dream. A figment of his imagination. But then as the hat was lifted and he felt his legs move toward the table he was thrown into reality and shoved, kicked and punched by his own disappointment.  
  
***  
  
He cried for weeks. Not in public but at night. He cried into the pillow so the other Hufflepuffs wouldn't hear. One or two of them saw the damp spots on his pillow but the assumed it was dribble. And so what if he dribbled. He was the greatest wizard at the school. Better even than most, if not all, the teaching staff and Hufflepuffs loved it. They were hundreds of points higher than Griffindor and Slytherin and with Moody as a chaser they were in second place in the Quiditch cup. He stopped crying in his fourth week. He excepted his fate. Being a Hufflepuff was nothing. He had defeated the second ever dark lord at the age of seven he was destined to succeed. Regardless of house. 


	7. Seven

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. But one can dream.)  
  
Seven  
  
The hour must be late. Mad Eye slowly rubbed his non-magic eye and frowned. Voldemort was taking his time. That was strange. Unless there was time to take. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe he wasn't coming. He shook the thoughts out of his head. No. This was it. Game over. End of the Line. 


	8. Eight

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. Insert comment here.)  
  
Eight  
  
He watched it happen. He was helpless but he watched. It was hard to watch but he did it. Voldemort pushed her down and she screamed. A scream that would haunt the nightmares of everyone present for years to come. Some more than others. And then the wand went up. Lupin saw it. His nineteen year old eyes not used to so much violence in one night. Dumbledore saw it. He had seen worse things and would in years to come but still it was awful.   
  
The wand went up and the fire came down. A painful way to die, Dumbledore would say many months later in a sad and sympathetic voice. She was caught on fire and burned to death in front of all of the them. Moody struggled. It was pointless but he had to try. Lupin could not move. He had frozen. And Dumbledore just watched. The Magical force field would only last sixteen minutes but by then it would be over.  
  
"Damn you !" Moody managed to scream through his tears. But then he could say no more. His Love Eleanor Moody burned to death in front of him and he could not save her. Lupin was sick. He was violently sick all over the death eaters shoes and then slowly thrown face first to the floor for his stomach's reaction. Dumbledore understood. Not only was it the sight of a human burning but the smell. The smell of death lingered in the air like burnt toast and a rotting corpse.  
  
And he laughed.  
  
Pure hatred flowed through Dumbledore and Moody's veins. And If Lupin had not been so scared it would a have flown through his also. The death eaters did not laugh. Even they considered this terrible,. And then they were gone. Apperated from the room leaving a puke covered Lupin, a crying Moody and a trapped Dumbledore staring at the dead, charcoaled and still burning Eleanor.   
  
Moody did not approach her. His feet couldn't move. Lupin was sick again.  
  
And then so was Moody. 


	9. Nine

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. So don't sue.)  
  
Nine  
  
The eerie silence was disturbed by a gentle knocking that end the whole thing in a way Moody had not expected. A crack of light peeped into the basement as the door gently slid open and the voice of a friend appeared. His flaming red hair and dark ringed eyes were the first signs of who it was and quickly Moody stood up.  
  
"Any News ?" He asked, though he knew there must be some. Mr Weasly walked slowly in. His eyes filled with terror and disbelief.  
  
"The potter's are dead." His voice hung in the air like the distracting ringing of the dinner bell. Moody frowned. It had all been for nothing. That and Sirius had failed them. A tear welled up in the corner of Mr Weasly's eye and for the first and last time Moody hugged him. Not a loving hug but a tight embrace that expressed both their feelings.   
  
Mr Weasly sniffed after nearly a minute of hugging in the damp and dingy basement and then they parted.  
  
"And Voldemort ?" Moody asked Mr Weasly, who struggled to fight back his tears.  
  
"Gone" And Moody needed to hear no more. For the second time in his career the bad guy had escaped his grasp and he did not like it. He would have willing traded the Potters life, and his own and the Weasly to catch Voldemort. But he had failed. The Order had failed. And Sirius was a traitor. 


	10. Ten

The Wand Waver  
  
By MJM*Mudblood   
  
(A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's names, places or themes. If I did it would suck. Big time..)  
  
Ten   
  
(Sixteen years Later)  
  
The Wand Waver (known as Mad Eye, Known as Moody, Known as Allie and in his heart known as foolish loser) turned the photograph over in his hands. He could smell Mrs Weasly's food and it reminded him of the morning before the potters death, everyone anticipating something. But not what really happened. Moody remembered his hatred for Sirius that had now been replaced by a hatred of Wormtail and shook his head at the picture.   
  
'This Order failed' He thought to himself before looking up. 'And so will this one.' He decided his eyes moving from the Weaslys to Lupin to Sirius to Tonks. And then he stopped. His Magical eye on the photo and his real eye on the only person left in the room.  
  
'But this boy won't fail.' He decided. He followed Harry as he walked to the table with his eye then looked back down at the photo. All those faces. The Potters, now dead ; the Longbottoms, as good as ; And all the others once again fighting the losing war. Or were they ? A spark of hope filled Moody's heart like a lamp being lit and then it faded like the morning fire. In one swift movement he ripped the photo in half and shoved the remains in his pocket. And there they would sit until. Voldemort was dead. And then a second picture would be taken. Moody grinned. And hung on the wall next to Sirius's mum.  
  
"The Order that didn't fail"  
  
THE END  
  
(I hope you enjoyed this. It was my 7th Harry Potter fic and I feel there are still many more to come. MJM*Mudblood) 


End file.
